There are several collapsible clotheslines in existence today. One such clothesline is in U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,326. This is a clothes drying apparatus with a central post member, a collar member axially displacably mounted on the supporting post member and a plurality of support arms. The supporting arms have a plurality of clothesline portions which extend between them.
Another clothesline apparatus is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,128. This apparatus is an air and drying frame which consists of a vertical mast and a plurality of arms pivotably mounted to the mast for holding clothes. The apparatus also includes a retraction device for retracting the clothesline into the arms when the frame is closed.
While both of these clothesline apparatuses are collapsible and space saving, neither of them are portable and can be store away when not n use.